Devotion, Patience, and Beetches
by Moonheart13
Summary: A British braggart, a ticking time bomb of a Frenchman, a monotone bore, a spastic barista, a proper English gentleman, and a demon...well, what could possibly go wrong? Prompts focusing on Creek (Craig x Tweek), Gregstophe (Gregory x Christophe), and Dip (Damien X Pip).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of it's characters, despite how I would adopt these children in a heartbeat.**

 **Warning: Slight mentions of death and some weird Disney moments.**

* * *

 **1\. Violin**

As Gregory's fingers expertly pluck at the strings and his bow slides over the instrument, Christophe realizes he is quite grateful that Gregory invited him to his recital—this is by far the most beautiful music he's ever heard.

 **2\. Insomnia**

Tweek has always had trouble falling asleep because of his constant state of anxiety; luckily, Craig never seems bothered by his calls at three in the morning, the other's nasally, half-asleep voice always managing to help Tweek nod off peacefully.

 **3\. Dandelion**

Pip smiles, holding out his handmade bouquet of yellow flowers to Damien, the latter frowning darkly before snatching them away, only to take a moment once his back was turned to sniff them pleasantly.

 **4\. Feather**

As they stare at Gregory's bedroom, now absolutely covered with feathers and broken pillow cases, Christophe declares with a simple nod, "Your mother ees going to kill us."

 **5\. Airplane**

"Tweek, the plane stopped, like, twenty minutes ago; you can let go of my hand now," Craig informs the other boy, despite that he didn't _really_ mind the trembling hand gripping onto his own like a lifeline.

 **6\. Ring**

"I imagine a day when I can propose to my one true love and slip a beautiful banner of gold onto their finger," Pip says dreamily as he and Damien stand outside the jeweler's window, Damien trying not to show his irritation at the thought of Pip choosing to wed someone other than _him_.

 **7\. Song**

 _"—_ _there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_ Christophe and Gregory sing out proudly as they drive along the highway, thrilled over their latest mission's success.

 **8\. Dragonfly**

"What if dragonflies actually suck blood?" Tweek asks frantically as Craig allows the bug to skitter along his arm before answering calmly, "Then I'd probably freak out."

 **9\. Horoscope**

Pip is beyond fascinated to discover their respective astrological signs are incorrect, Damien's being a Virgo and Pip's the Taurus; instead, Pip excitedly concludes that since they actually have each other's supposed "personalities", it must mean their being together is somehow linked to fate—Damien thinks astrology is a cheat and refuses to acknowledge it.

 **10\. Wristwatch**

"Zis was my father's," Christophe confides one night, his face melancholic as he stares at the accessory he'd worn ever since the day Gregory had met him, the latter wishing silently that he could find wherever his boyfriend's absentee parent had fled so many years ago if only to beat the crap out of him for leaving his son with such dead weight to carry.

 **11\. Tooth**

"Braces or no braces, you've—ngh—still got a cute smile," Tweek states firmly as his boyfriend lays in bed, a rare smile warming his way onto his now metal-filled mouth.

 **12\. Fairytale**

Pip smiles to himself as he watches Damien descend from the staircase, dressed to perfection in his suit, only a slightly different color from his own, feeling like he was in a storybook; Damien merely tells him to stop gawking and, "It's just a stupid prom, Pip, jeez…"

 **13\. Cliché**

One night, Gregory randomly asks Christophe as they lie together, "If I died on a mission, would you murder the people who caused it?" to which the latter replies with a light scoff, "Zat would be so cliché, Gregory," ignoring the painful thrum in his heart, knowing he'd rather follow Gregory into death than just have meaningless revenge.

 **14\. Ribbon**

"D-Do you really—ngh—think he'll like it, Christophe?" Tweek asks, tying the bow around Craig's birthday present as his friend claims dully, "Eef he likes space as much as you say, he'll like zis."

 **15\. Renaissance**

"The Disney Renaissance was _weird_ ," Damien declares as he sits with a horrified-looking Pip sitting against his chest as the two watch _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , the villain Frollo currently sniffing the gypsy Esmerelda's hair.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here is my latest little project! I've been on a south park hype these past few months and I decided to do a little something for my top three south park couples (and hey, one of them is actually canon! Who knew?).**

 **Basically, because I don't have the time right now nor the patience, I'll fill you in on the background for this series (yes, there is more coming...); all the boys we're talking about have their own little friend group (Tweek and Craig are still friends with Clyde's gang, but they like hanging out with "The Foreign Kids" as everyone at the school calls them, kind of like The Goth Kids). These prompts can really take place at any time in their lives, meaning they could just be kids, teens, adults-whatever.**

 **Damien is living mostly on the surface world since his daddy, Satan (total queen, right?), kicked him out, sending Pip back to the land of the living with the mission that he must teach Damien about friendship and love if he wants to live again (since Damien will rule Hell one day, he needs to know balance). Pip is happy to take on the task, since he likes Damien and wants to live once more.**

 **Pip and Gregory, after Pip is resurrected, become very fast friends and are the unnamed founders of their group, Christophe and Damien finding companionship over their mutual hatred of God. Christophe develops a big-brother instinct with Tweek as he does feel serious pity for the kid, understanding how easily one can become too obsessed with the petty, little things in life. Despite Pip's hatred for French people, he and Christophe make nice considering their mutual want to make Gregory happy. Craig gets along very well with Christophe as the two are usually pretty quiet and bond over enjoying their favorite childhood show, _Invader Zim_.**

 **Also, the prompts for this are loosely based on the 435 prompts that you can find pretty easily on DA.**

 **So...yeah, I think that's everything y'all have to know. If anyone has any curious questions about my little world, just ask in a review or send me a message! No, really, go ahead. I love these precious children so much and I could talk about them all day. Le sigh...if only I had more time to write this shit out. I'm considering once I post more chapters about writing a sequel, focusing on their friendships and/or doing some one-shot's, but we'll see. Oh, and hopefully the author's note will not be this long in the future.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review, it would make me so happy! And thanks so much for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters, despite how I would adopt these children in a heartbeat.**

 **Warning: Mild mentions of violence. Nothing really bad in this one.**

* * *

 **16\. Cadence**

"Oh, yes, zat makes _perfect_ sense!" Christophe growls at his boyfriend and it's not hard for Gregory to tell by the inflection in his voice that he's about ready to slam the end of his shovel into someone's head.

 **17\. Staccato**

A lot of people complain that Tweek's constant verbal tics are annoying and make him hard to understand; Craig feels it actually helps to make him listen more closely, concerned he might miss something.

 **18\. Rabbit**

"Oh, look at that hippity-hoppity bunny!" Pip points frantically as he hops up and down, Damien staring at the brown rabbit momentarily before smirking as his hand rises to do a little spell, very much wanting to know what the Brit would look like as a bunny.

 **19\. Crane**

"Sorry I'm late," Christophe hears behind him; upon turning his head slightly to the side and catching sight of Gregory's rumpled clothes and frazzled hair, he runs without hesitation to the other to check his wounds.

 **20\. Asphyxiate**

Despite Pip trying his hardest to calm Tweek down, the latter only continues to practically hyperventilate as they wait for news on Craig's car accident in the crowded lobby of Hells Pass Hospital.

 **21\. Freckles**

Most people didn't know about the spots along Damien's arms as he usually preferred long sleeves; when Pip removes his boyfriend's black turtleneck for the first time and notices them, he smiles broadly at the marks and traces the tips of his fingers along them.

 **22\. Hourglass**

"Okay, first, the timer ran out about five seconds ago and second, 'flarby' isn't even a word, Christophe," Gregory sighs before his boyfriend mumbles, "Oui, and 'boggle' is completely legit…"

 **23\. Time**

When Mrs. Tweak excitedly asks Craig one day when he's going to propose to Tweek, the other calmly takes a moment before replying, "Soon."

 **24\. Kaleidoscope**

"The colors hurt my eyes," Damien mutters, tossing Pip the device to which the latter replies, "You normally live in a pit of boiling fire and _this_ is what makes you squeamish?"

 **25\. Spider**

"Keel it, dépêchez-vous!" Christophe practically screeches from on top their couch before Gregory gives a sigh and as he takes a few tissues to take care of the arachnid, he remarks, "You spend most of your time in dirt with loads and loads of these things, but the moment it's on the kitchen counter…"

 **26\. Hallucination**

When Craig hears a strange little tune, accompanied by high-pitched voices, loud enough to wake him up, his gaze immediately lands on his underwear drawer; at the sight of nothing out of the ordinary, he silently worries maybe he's spending just a _little_ too much time with his boyfriend.

 **27\. Icarus**

"Sometimes I wish I had wings so I could fly all the way up to the clouds," Pip shares dreamily before his boyfriend snorts, "Yeah, and then you'll burn up like that stupid fool from Greek Mythology—win number two for Death."

 **28\. Breathless**

He'll never in a million years understand why when Christophe approaches him (skin slick with sweat, face marked with faded dirt, and a cigarette clenched between his yellow teeth), the sight manages to take his breath away and his usual arrogance wanes slightly.

 **29\. Moon**

"Craig, do you think Willzyx is happy up there?" Tweek inquires as he leans against Craig before the latter replies, "I sure hope so."

 **30\. Origami**

When Pip asks what Damien made out of his paper, the demon replies, "It's the darkness in my soul," to which Pip, a bit disturbed, replies, "Oh…I made a flower…"

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory and Christophe can't play board games, Craig is visited by gnomes, and Damien expresses his artistic side.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review please, especially if you have a prompt idea or a word you want me to use!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters, despite how I would adopt these children in a heartbeat.**

 **Warning: Mild language, mild violence, and some stalkerish implications.**

* * *

 **31\. Fast**

"Move your arse, Mole!" Gregory shouts as he leaps over the brick wall, hoping his partner is quick enough to outrun a few Dobermans.

 **32\. Slow**

As Craig gently moves his fingers through Tweek's hair, the latter curls closer to him, letting out a pleased sigh as his eyes shut.

 **33\. Puppet**

"That freak is just usin' yer stupid French ass," Eric Cartman mutters as he wanders off before he falls hard to the ground at the merciless hit to his head by Pip's science textbook, along with the latter muttering darkly, "Don't call him a 'freak'…and I'm British, you fat donkey."

 **34\. Spot**

"It's not shaped like a dick, Christophe," Gregory grumbles, tugging his shirt down a bit to hide his embarrassing birthmark as his boyfriend gives another snicker.

 **35\. Squirrel**

Tweek reminds Craig of a cute, little squirrel in the way he twitches and stays on high alert all the time.

 **36\. Thirteen**

Damien is nervous when his birthday rolls around, always the superstitious one; after spending the whole day with Pip and not one unfortunate thing happening to him, he abruptly decides Pip is his good luck charm and should be around him as often as possible—not that Pip minds in the slightest, of course.

 **37\. Quirky**

"So I like a good Disney princess movie, you want to make something out of eet, smart guy?" Christophe hisses, attempting to look as threatening as possible from the couch despite the Twinkie clutched in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other.

 **38\. Astronomy**

Craig was usually a badass, aggressive, deadpan kind of guy that most girls practically fell on their butts from how hard they were swooning over him; Tweek instead found him the absolute cutest when he was nerding out over the history of NASA's Voyager.

 **39\. Jupiter**

"Gosh, that kid has a heart three times bigger than Jupiter, huh?" Satan remarks to his son.

 **40\. Contact**

When the two finally reunite after their most dangerous job yet, realizing the other was okay and intact, they embrace tightly, their cheeks pressed up hard against each other's and their hearts hammering side by side.

 **41\. Balance**

"S-Sorry, ladies, I-I'm kinda—ngh—taken," Tweek apologizes as he tries to hold his tree pose in his yoga class, despite his fellow female classmates flirting with him shamelessly.

 **42\. Ballet**

"You are quite graceful, Damien; you could be a dancer with the best of them!" Pip claims genuinely, promptly ignoring the look of absolute embarrassment and horror on the demon's face at being caught dancing to the famous Nutcracker Suite in his bedroom.

 **43\. Samsara**

"I've got a rather nagging feeling you were a mean girl in a past life," Gregory claims with a frown after he sees poor Wendy (who had only wished to borrow his chemistry notes) stomp of in a huff after Christophe had directly insulted her in five different ways for daring to speak to _his_ boyfriend.

 **44\. Goldfish**

Tweek ends up practically begging his surprised mother to get him Goldfish crackers when they are at the supermarket one day and every time after that; all the pleading and puppy dog eyes make it worth it to trade his crackers for Craig's fruit roll-up every day at lunch.

 **45\. Silhouette**

Damien knows it's creepy and disturbed, but he can't help waiting outside in his usual tree, just to watch Pip get dressed for bed, the other completely unaware of his presence.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory and Christophe go on way too many missions, Tweek tries yoga, and Pip defends his demon.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language, mild violence, and strong implications of death.**

* * *

 **46\. Stole**

"She's wearing a dead animal on 'er shoulders, Gregory, 'ow can I take 'er seriously?" Christophe splutters out through his laughter when his boyfriend's upper crust mother makes her way toward them.

 **47\. Nameless**

"Wait, your bird actually has a name?" Craig asks, legitimately surprised, to which Tweek replies, "Why the hell w-wouldn't I name my pet, Craig?!"

 **48\. Light**

Pip always thought when he died, he would see the stereotypical white light; instead, he's greeted by the son of Satan, asking dully, "You just _had_ to piss Mecha-Streisand off, huh?"

 **49\. Mirage**

Through the haze of Christophe's target having beat him senseless, all he can picture is his golden-haired lover smiling warmly at him and leaning in as if to kiss him.

 **50\. Exhale**

"Babe, you know what you haven't done in, like, five hours—exhale," Craig states, rubbing at Tweek's back and wincing at the huge number of kinks he finds in only a few seconds.

 **51\. Lenses**

"I think your red eyes are quite lovely, my dear; I would personally much rather you not cover them up with something false."

 **52\. Paprika**

Gregory had been placed into many a cooking class by his parents to become a well-bred gentleman with a wide array of skills; still, he cannot for the life of him figure out how Christophe was far better at cooking up their meals at home, despite never taking one lesson, even from his mother.

 **53\. Promise**

"I'm gonna marry that guy," Craig whispers to himself as Tweek waves at him cutely from the door of Tweek Bros. before heading into work.

 **54\. Siren**

Damien felt like a sailor on a ship with his stupid boyfriend as one of the tempting sirens, ready to lead him to his death; only difference was Damien couldn't really die and Pip was too innocent to be seductive on purpose.

 **55\. Dance**

The first time Gregory sees Christophe move his body in such a free manner, the latter believes himself to be alone in his room; it isn't until the time of their engagement that Gregory reveals that he knows about Christophe's secret love of Taylor Swift.

 **56\. Casino**

"Well, at least I'm not the only one with an addiction problem in this relationship," Tweek sighs, stroking Craig's head as his boyfriend quietly mourns the loss of his last eight paychecks.

 **57\. Comet**

"Aren't we supposed to wish on one of those or something?" Damien asks, pointing towards the sky before Pip gives a soft chuckle, replying, "Those are reserved for fallen stars, old chap."

 **58\. Paris**

Being in the city he originally came from is one of the few times Gregory can honestly believe Christophe is completely relaxed.

 **59\. Twist**

"I think I'll just let my hips do the talking," Tweek grins boldly as he "shakes what his mama gave him" as Clyde put it, Craig torn between wanting to laugh his ass off or becoming just a little aroused by the display.

 **60\. Card**

"Is _this_ your card?" Pip shouts excitedly, pulling out his two of clubs, only to be rewarded with a dull red stare and a, "For the seventeenth time now— _no_ ," from Damien.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Christophe dances to "Shake It Off", Craig is a very good boyfriend, and we see Pip and Damien's reunion.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! It would help me out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warnings: Mild mentions of sex and violence.**

* * *

 **61\. Fortune**

The two speed off from Las Vegas, their incredible amount of winnings taking up so much car space that Gregory is pressed up against a driving Christophe, taking the time to kiss and nibble at his neck affectionately as they both sing along to the radio, their voices triumphant.

 **62\. Maiden**

"I kinda feel like Robin Hood," Tweek shares aloud as he shoots off another arrow, hitting the target almost dead-on as Craig claims beside him, "I'm Feldspar, not Maid Marian, so don't get any more ideas."

 **63\. Filigree**

The cross-stitch is poor and all the letters are extremely crooked, but it is the first gift Damien has ever made for another person; of course, when Pip receives it, he almost explodes from sheer happiness.

 **64\. Will**

Each punch to his face and kick to his ribs makes Gregory wonder how much longer he'll last before his body gives out, but he still won't tell them where his partner is—never in a million years.

 **65\. Lily**

"Ruby said they're the only flower you think is pretty," Tweek states, holding the bouquet out to his boyfriend before including, "I-I just—agh!—r-really wanted to get _you_ flowers for once."

 **66\. Debauchery**

"We're out on my porch, necking like mad, at one in the morning—and all without a chaperone!" Pip giggles stupidly and Damien can't help cracking a smile at Pip's idea of being "naughty".

 **67\. Virtue**

"We may not always be ze good guys, Cherie, but we take care of each other no matter what and frankly, I zink zat's enough for me to feel like a person."

 **68\. Doubt**

"I'm not—I don't know if—maybe—" Tweek stutters out until Craig cups his face in his hands, telling him softly, "You're capable of more than you think, Tweek—haven't you been listening to me?"

 **69\. Seize**

"Take whatever's yours and just leave!" Pip shouts, feeling incredibly furious with Damien as he gestures to the door only for his boyfriend to pause in the middle of their fight, give a simple nod, and scoop Pip up and over his shoulder before heading towards the door.

 **70\. Gunshot**

For all of Christophe's amazing skill sets, including expert digging, hand-to-hand combat, agility, reasonable speed, etc., Gregory was the much better shot between the two of them.

 **71\. Apple**

"Quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach; I should know, I am one and I'm dating one who eats like a horse," Tweek informs Craig's little sister as she helps him cut the fruit up for the pie.

 **72\. Necromancer**

"You're the Gryffindor to my Hufflepuff, Damien," Pip states affectionately as he lays his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, only for Damien to softly mutter, "You're more of a Gryffindor than you think…"

 **73\. Euphoria**

Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline, the excitement of a hardcore kill or beating, or maybe just knowing they were an inch from death, but their sex was never as wonderfully thrilling than after a dangerous mission.

 **74\. Vanilla**

"You…you don't think I'm boring?" Tweek asks, tears streaming down his face, only for Craig to brush them away as he replies, "No, you can be really boring, actually…and I _love_ when things are boring."

 **75\. Teacup**

Damien, in the midst of discovering human emotions and growing a heart, suddenly breaks down into tears at the cup he'd accidentally shattered while having a fit; still sniffling as he helps Pip clean up the remains, the Brit states almost casually, "It's only one teacup, my dear, I've got plenty more…"

* * *

 **A/N: In which Christophe and Gregory are better gamblers than Craig, and Tweek gets Craig a present, Pip and Damien talk Hogwarts houses.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you would like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language, mild violence, and mentions of religion.**

* * *

 **76\. North**

"I'm not going to Canada—zose French Canadians zink zey are more French zan me; snotty sons of beetches..."

 **77\. Blink**

"The Weeping Angels are _way_ scarier than the Cybermen!" Tweek shouts, his hands fisted tightly in Craig's shirt as his eyes stay locked on the television screen, too scared to shut his eyes for even a second.

 **78\. Chrysalis**

"If I end up looking all red, horned-up, and cloven-hoofed, would you still want to kiss me?" Damien asks quietly, to which Pip replies, "I would still kiss you even if you became made of slime, Damien."

 **79\. Green**

When Gregory meets Christophe's familiar green gaze beside him, he gives a light smile, remarking, "Did you know your eyes have a bit of hazel in them?"

 **80\. Smirk**

Craig is not all that big on smiling, but when he gives Tweek that little half-grin of his, the latter melts a little inside.

 **81\. Piercing**

"You don't think it makes me, I don't know…cool?" Damien inquires, gesturing to his gauge earring as Pip makes a face of disapproval that Damien didn't think was possible on him.

 **82\. Kerosene**

"Hey look, I made a bridge, took me ten seconds—eleven, tops," Christophe claims, doing his best Italian accent, only to receive an unamused death glare from Gregory as they were supposed to not attract too much attention on themselves.

 **83\. Cheetah**

"Oh, God!—Oh, Jesus!—agh!" Tweek is screaming like a mad man, pulling so hard at his hair, it's ready to fall out as his boyfriend reaches out a hand to the caged animal through the bars, muttering gently, "Nice kitty…"

 **84\. Goggles**

"Ready for take-off!" Pip smiles, giving Damien a thumbs-up and gesturing to his new headwear before they enter the helicopter.

 **85\. Rosary**

"I'm never going to Church again—zat priest can stick his 'oly Mary's and Our Fathers right up 'is 'airy—" is all Gregory cares to hear before he decides to call his uncle up and apologize for his boyfriend's rudeness at confession.

 **86\. Handwriting**

No one would think it, but Craig has the gentlest hand on both paper and his boyfriend.

 **87\. Century**

"I do so wish they made the classic figgy pudding like they did in the olden days…but Snack Packs are not so bad, I suppose," Pip sighs as Damien drops a few into their shopping cart.

 **88\. Lipstick**

"For goodness sake, Christophe, it's from my mother—she wears this kind of lipstick all the time!" Gregory attempts to explain to his boyfriend, trying to wipe the stubborn make-up off his cheek.

 **89\. Foil**

It may make him look like a complete idiot, but Tweek is fine with wearing an aluminum hat since Craig claims it makes the aliens trust them more.

 **90\. Horse**

"Is all that about the four horsemen really true?" Pip asks before Damien answers, "I'm not going to say if they are real or not, but if they indeed _were_ a thing, _I'd_ prefer them to be sea lions."

* * *

 **A/N: In which Christophe quotes a Disney movie no one remembers, Craig and Tweek watch Doctor Who, and Pip doesn't approve of Damien's new fashion choice.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild mentions of violence and mentions of furries.**

* * *

 **91\. Text**

On accident, Gregory notices his contact name on Christophe's phone is not his actual name or "main beetch" as he'd guessed, but rather it reads "Cherie" with an uncharacteristic little heart emoji at the end.

 **92\. Riddle**

"I shouldn't go to Hogwarts, Tweek," Craig says at his boyfriend's statement before elaborating, "If I had to answer that stupid riddle every time I went to the common room, I'd much rather go sleep in the Forbidden Forest."

 **93\. Meow**

At Damien's question about what a "furry" is, Craig nonchalantly answers him, leaving the demon with a blush-worthy image in his mind of his British boyfriend with the ears of a feline and a tail to match.

 **94\. Peacock**

If Gregory has a spirit animal of some kind, Christophe is completely convinced it's a proud peacock.

 **95\. Doe**

"He's like a baby deer, you've got to let _him_ come to _you_ ," Craig explains to his little sister the first time she formally meets her big brother's boyfriend.

 **96\. Firefly**

Damien bites back a smile when he sees the bug crawling on Pip's nose, the other completely unaware of the visitor as he gestures to the huge legion of insects flying all around them, babbling about the location incessantly.

 **97\. November**

"I, for one, am thankful that I know my partner has my back, no matter what…and would indeed kill me if needed in a zombie apocalypse," Gregory states firmly at the dinner table, his parents staring at him with matching disturbed expressions, before Christophe reaches a hand over to squeeze his as he replies with genuine love in his voice, "You know I would, Cherie."

 **98\. Question**

"Are you guys _sure_ he's got ADD?" Craig asks Tweek's parents, wondering if he had even the littlest shot of convincing them to try and get Tweek off caffeine.

 **99\. Batteries**

It took some convincing from Gregory, but Pip eventually decides to play an April Fool's Day prank on his boyfriend, leading to the present moment of Damien practically screaming in frustration at the remote for the television not working and never thinking to check the battery holder Pip had emptied on purpose.

 **100\. Chain**

Being imprisoned by their targets on a job was nothing new to either of them, but this torture device linking the two together by their necks was certainly proving to be a challenge.

 **101\. Rain**

"Here—you'll catch a cold and then we can't hang out," Craig says, taking his coat and hat off, only to place them on his boyfriend, despite the latter's stuttering words of resistance.

 **102\. One**

Pip feels something jostle him gently from sleep; when his eyes are open, his alarm clock is set at exactly one in the morning and his bed-partner whispers sweetly in his ear, "Happy birthday, my angel…"

 **103\. Lips**

Their first kiss is nothing dramatic, just a simple, chaste touch of lips; yet both Christophe and Gregory can feel the beautiful passion all the way down to their toes.

 **104\. Swallow**

The burnt brownie finally makes it down his throat before he gives an incredibly forced smile and states, "Gee, that batch was—mrgh—definitely better than the last one, Craig!"

 **105\. Typo**

"Okay, so perhaps spelling isn't a _strength_ of yours," Pip concludes, staring at Damien's completely failed quiz, all the red marks actually hurting his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory's parents have our boys over for Thanksgiving (they live in America, I know they're Brits, thanks), both Craig and Tweek sacrifice the small things (namely warmth and taste buds) and Damien develops a new, private fetish.**

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure sure to leave a review if you'd like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild mentions of sex, mild violence, mentions of the church, and crossdressing.**

* * *

 **106\. Teenager**

Gregory does see his mother's point when she tells him he's far too young to know what love is; however, the other side of him just can't accept that he belongs with anyone but Christophe.

 **107\. Greek**

"I can't tell any of these dudes apart," Craig sighs with frustration and shuts his philosophy book before letting out a soft groan once Tweek's fingers helpfully begin to rub the bridge of his nose where his sinus headache is forming.

 **108\. Stud**

At Damien's confusion on how to hang up their new picture on the wall, Pip tries to explain, "You have to find the stud, first," only for his boyfriend to grin at him dirtily with the reply, "You mean like _you_ did, Pip?"

 **109\. Doppelganger**

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Gregory asks calmly in a whisper, watching Christophe charm the pants off his parents: his outfit clean cut, hair in order, and a bright, award-winning smile on his face.

 **110\. Ankle**

"Babe, it's on the mend; right now, what I really need is a cuddle," Craig tells his frantic boyfriend, crooking his index finger like a hook repeatedly to urge the other closer.

 **111\. Hydrophobia**

"No, holy water can't really hurt me, but it does make me a little sick to my stomach when I see it or if it touches me," Damien tells Pip as they stand outside the church.

 **112\. Pupil**

As Gregory raises his hand incredibly high (despite being the only one in the class to volunteer to answer), Christophe knows he's got it bad for the other when he has to restrain the urge to giggle at the sheer dorkiness.

 **113\. Clouds**

There are many things about Tweek's body that as Craig grew older, he began to appreciate; one thing he's always adored is that fluffy, blond hair.

 **114\. Romeo**

To the outside viewer, Damien and Pip's relationship could be considered a star-crossed lovers kind of situation; in reality, their families had no real issue with them being together and their differences only helped their love to bloom and grow.

 **115\. Corset**

"Zis is ze stupeedest mission we 'ave ever been on," Christophe groans, unable to properly breathe in his outfit, only for his partner to smirk and reply, eyebrows waggling, "I don't know, the rose pink really brings out your eyes, gorgeous—what're you doing later tonight, huh?"

 **116\. Scissors**

"You're such a girl," Craig snorts as Tweek tries to take care of a few of his boyfriend's split ends, earning him a scowl from the blond.

 **117\. Heterochromia**

Damien finds himself depressed that his skin won't allow him to tan and make his ugly white skin look normal; Pip merely asks, "Why would you possibly want to change such a thing?"

 **118\. Down**

"Hey, do you know what an Australian kiss is?" Gregory asks, waltzing over to a puzzled Christophe with a sly smirk before dropping down to his knees in front of the other's crotch and answering in a terrible fake accent, "'Cause it's a kiss from down under!"

 **119\. Throat**

After being forced to get his tonsils out, the first things Craig sees when he opens his eyes is his smiling boyfriend and a bowl of ice cream.

 **120\. Mistaken**

"Now, call my boyfriend 'Tiny Tim' one more time and—…" Damien inquires, allowing Eric Cartman to splutter out as blood drips from his mouth, "—I'm a goat, I'm a goat, I swear to fucking God, I'm a goat!"

* * *

 **A/N: In which we finally get Christophe in a dress, we learn what happened to Craig after his car accident (lol remember that?), and Damien takes his turn beating the shit out of Cartman.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild mentions of sex.**

* * *

 **121\. Clothing**

At the sight of Christophe's black boxers hanging off the edge of his laundry bin, Gregory tries not to look too obvious in his fear of being caught as his mother obliviously chats to him, her back to the bin of clothes.

 **122\. Nonsense**

"Tweek…how the hell did we get from talking about coffee labels to how gnomes repopulate?"

 **123\. Lines**

"You can't cut the line, Damien dear, you have to be patient," Pip says, trying to stay calm in the middle of the angry shouts from the other patrons before Damien responds, "I _was_ being patient, but it took too long."

 **124\. Drawing**

"Have at you!" Gregory declares, drawing his sword with a devilish grin, while Christophe takes out his own for their weekly spar, replying cheekily, "To ze death, sir!"

 **125\. Pensive**

"What are you thinking about?" Tweek asks Craig curiously as the latter stares off into the distance before he whispers back, "Wondering if I make a weird face whenever I'm thinking really hard."

 **126\. Troubadour**

"You'd probably be a minstrel, Pip," Damien replies when his boyfriend asks him what kind of warrior he would be if the boys had actually invited them to play their weird Game of Thrones/Lord of the Rings game.

 **127\. Anathema**

The two are in each other's faces, nose to nose, hissing out their vehement dislike for once another; five minutes later, a surprised Butters finds an embarrassed Gregory and a blushing red Christophe in the back room of the science lab, their compromised position and shaggy hair leaving not much to the imagination.

 **128\. Found**

When the fireworks begin, Craig's eyes are immediately searching for his boyfriend as everyone merely makes merry chatting and ogling at the sparkling lights from the window; he locates him only a minute later in the walk-in pantry, enveloping him in a tight hug and stroking his hair to stop his violent shivering.

 **129\. Forbidden**

Pip is Damien's precious angel and if anyone dares to say their relationship is wrong or illogical, he has no problem showing them the error of their ways.

 **130\. Leopard**

"You know what zey say, mon cher, 'a leopard cannot change 'is spots'," Christophe claims before Gregory growls back, "Not when those spots of _dirt_ can be easily washed off!"

 **131\. Bridesmaid**

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride, huh?" Bebe asks Tweek as he watches Kenny and Butters dancing closely together on the floor of their wedding reception; Tweek gives a small grin as his grip tightens on the small case in his pocket that he's had for almost a year, muttering, "Not for long…"

 **132\. Sunburn**

"I catch fire faster than bacon!" Pip shouts, trying to cover himself up, as well as applying sunscreen, while his boyfriend grumpily replies from under his dark umbrella, "Tell me about it…"

 **133\. Taunt**

 _"_ _You_ _ **like**_ _me…you want to_ _ **kiss**_ _me…"_ Christophe is singing teasingly after Gregory finally finds the courage to tell the other he's in love with him, too.

 **134\. Pale**

The very first time Craig leans in, laying the softest of kisses on Tweek's cheek, the latter goes white as a sheet before promptly fainting.

 **135\. Enough**

"This—Damien— _this_ is all I will _ever_ need— _you_ are all I will ever need—I don't need anything from the world but you and me, together and happy!" Pip pants out, feeling horribly desperate as he continues, "It's like my whole life is not real unless you're in it and I'm with you and we're facing everything together!"

* * *

 **A/N: In which Butters catches our two favorite mercenaries, Tweek can't deal with loud noises, and Pip and Damien try to enjoy a day at the beach.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language and mild mentions of injury.**

* * *

 **136\. Shoulders**

In public, unless they are in front of very close friends, Christophe and Gregory choose to not express much PDA, both finding it uncomfortable; the closest they can be seen by strangers is sitting or standing next to one another, their shoulders lightly pressed up against the other's.

 **137\. Silence**

Sitting in complete quiet together might be unappealing or awkward for some people, but for Tweek and Craig, it felt _perfect_.

 **138\. Perfect**

"I wish I could be more like you, Pip—you're perfect," Damien mumbles, his face flushed before the other's hand rests on his shoulder and Pip responds, "That's a very sweet thought, Damien, but if you truly believe I'm anywhere near perfect, I don't think you know me as well as you claim."

 **139\. London**

"It's been so long since I've been here, I actually feel like a tourist," Gregory states as he and Christophe wander the streets.

 **140\. Sandpaper**

"Clyde says I have the personality of mud," Craig remarks as Tweek's helps him set up his Xbox before Tweek replies, "That's not true!—…you have the personality of sandpaper, honey."

 **141\. Bare**

"Hey, do we have any more—Pip, stop screaming—do you have any more Hot Pockets in the fridge?" Damien attempts to ask his boyfriend who is currently in the middle of taking a shower.

 **142\. Ambulance**

Gregory tries to hold his air of professionalism as he watches the EMT's load his partner into the vehicle before being unable to stand it any longer and rushing forward to hop into it, begging with tears in his eyes, "Please, let me ride with him!"

 **143\. Actor**

Tweek can feel his knees shaking and his teeth chattering, his fear of messing up his lines or tripping overpowering him; however, when Nichole delivers him a bouquet of flowers backstage with a note reading, _"Kick ass, babe—you're too awesome to_ _ **actually**_ _break a leg, so don't worry,"_ his fear starts to fade.

 **144\. Wolf**

"Whatcha got in the basket, Red?" Damien asks, his breath husky before jumping back in fear of the machete that was suddenly against his cheek and his boyfriend answering smugly, "Weapons, old chap—Christophe told me Halloween is when all the loonies come out and I should be on-guard."

 **145\. Graveyard**

"Is it creepy zat I like to 'ang around zhese places?" Christophe asks as he leans into his boyfriend, the latter replying, "As long as you don't dig anyone up, I have no issues with this being a sanctuary for you, darling."

 **146\. Notebook**

Craig immediately shuts the notebook he'd opened accidentally, knowing he was never meant to see it, but the blush to his cheeks is unstoppable; the numerous doodles of the two of them surrounded by hearts is just too precious to properly forget.

 **147\. Owe**

Damien is very resistant at first to going with Pip to some party his old friends are throwing during their time in England, claiming they could be having a much better time elsewhere; it's only after Pip points out the six-hour "lunch" they'd had with Satan a few weeks ago that Damien gives in and compromises.

 **148\. Beginning**

"What's the first thing you thought of when you met me?" Gregory says, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek, only to hear the reply, "'Boy, zis beetch sure likes to 'ear 'imself talk.'"

 **149\. Apathy**

"Craig's a lot more—ngh—emotional than you think," Tweek informs Kyle when the other complains about Craig being an apathetic asshole to their latest situation.

 **150\. Stockholm**

Being Pip's closest friend, Gregory tries asking him one day if his love for Damien is just something that came out of their time in hell together as well as Satan's request to have him teach Damien about love and friendship (subtly implying that perhaps his affections towards the demon child weren't entirely grounded), only to receive the reply, "I appreciate what you are trying to say, old chap, I do—but Damien isn't my charity case or someone I feel pity for; he's someone I genuinely _like_ to be around, just as much as I like being around you and all our friends."

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory visits his hometown, Craig sees something he wasn't meant to see, and Damien has no understanding of personal space.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language and strong mentions of severe cuddling. You've been warned.**

* * *

 **151\. Imperfect**

Gregory takes too long getting ready in the morning, his cursive 'h's' and 'n's' look too similar, he always steals Christophe's stash of Oreo cookies, he always whines when Christophe won't get off him in the morning when they both need to go to work, and above all, his arrogance is when he's at his absolute worst; Christophe complains about these things every so often, but in truth, he is glad these flaws are present—it reminds him Gregory is human, real, and all _his_.

 **152\. Blush**

"Your ears turn really red when you blush," Craig states as a matter of fact, his boyfriend covering his face in embarrassment, his ears almost purple now.

 **153\. Dried**

"My hair is pink…it's fucking _pink_!" Damien shouts furiously after his towel is unwrapped from around his head, Pip biting his lip to keep from laughing, delighting in his latest prank.

 **154\. Russian**

"I'm a fraud!—a charlatan!—my pure line!—my life is _over_!" Gregory sobs out, his head in an unimpressed Christophe's lap as the latter replies, pinching the bridge of his nose, "So you are two percent Russian and like, _ninety-eight_ percent British—calm ze fuck down."

 **155\. Relief**

Tweek finally gives a long, contented sigh when he hears Craig's car door shut from outside—he's finally home for the night.

 **156\. Strawberries**

Damien comes to the horrifying realization that he and Pip have officially become one of _those_ couples after his boyfriend casually asks how Damien's Cassata cake tastes, only for Damien to automatically feed it to him right off his fork.

 **157\. Learn**

On their three-year anniversary, Christophe is almost moved to tears when Gregory speaks his native tongue to him, revealing the months and months he'd spent trying to learn the language.

 **158\. Game**

"Is this all just a game to you or something?!" Tweek shouts, glaring at Craig harshly, the words cutting through the latter like an icicle.

 **159\. Loose**

Damien doesn't say so, but it greatly bothers him when the vice principal claims Pip's hair needs to be tied up during school hours.

 **160\. Numb**

"I just need you to stay with me when zey drug me up with zat leetle needle—after zat, I can literally feel nothing!" Christophe explains as they play the waiting game outside the dentist's office, Gregory finding it hard not to giggle at his boyfriend finding a little needle painful.

 **161\. Paint**

"Whoa, dude—ngh!—that looks really good!" Tweek compliments his boyfriend as they both attempt to make the banner for the Broncos tailgate party.

 **162\. Pixel**

"Computers are _hard_ ," Damien whines pathetically as he and Pip lay among the pieces of his CPU which are scattered randomly around them.

 **163\. Smell**

Christophe stinks of dirt and smoke almost all the time, giving him a cologne all himself; Gregory finds he can't fall asleep without that scent right next to him.

 **164\. Write**

"Dad, we Skype chat every night, we don't need to write mushy letters," Craig explains, gesturing to his headset.

 **165\. King**

One day, Damien will take over his father's place—it was the entire reason for his creation; it was a big responsibility to face, but Damien knows he can keep the netherworld running smoothly with Pip by his side.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory tries an ancestry/heritage website, the last episode of season twenty is referenced for our boys, and Pip's pranks continue.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of it's characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language, incredibly mild violence, and slight mentions of cuddling in bed.**

* * *

 **166\. Summer**

"Christophe, I know what we're going to do today!" Gregory states excitedly, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hand, giving Christophe a serious case of déjà vu that he couldn't place.

 **167\. Caffeine**

Despite having a coffee-addicted boyfriend, Craig doesn't much care for caffeine.

 **168\. Grudge**

"Are you still mad at me for making you a temporary fireworks display when we were kids?" Damien asks as he runs a hand down his boyfriend's chest, kissing him sweetly; when they part, Pip gives a calm smile, patting Damien's cheek condescendingly, "Let's just say it might take a while for you to fully repent for that, my darling."

 **169\. Amber**

"She's such an Amber—any guy would be lucky to have her!" Christophe hears a girl with platinum blonde hair giggle out, his grip unconsciously tightening on his boyfriend's hand as they pass by, hoping he didn't feel the same way about the drop-dead gorgeous new girl.

 **170\. Foot**

With Craig there beside him, Tweek was able to fall asleep much easier than he normally did; unfortunately, when the spaz was finally fast asleep, he had a tendency to move in his sleep a bit to the point that if Tweek's feet weren't in his face somehow, Craig would definitely be kicked off the bed by said feet before morning came.

 **171\. Decadence**

It's part of the gentleman's code to never be greedy because with greed comes pride; still, Pip makes the exception where Damien's concerned—after all, that's _his_ demon.

 **172\. Glitter**

Christophe shares Gregory's love of the theater, but he feels Gregory likes it just a _bit_ more than him when he finds him singing along to _High School Musical_ that's playing on the television and throwing sparkling glitter into the air on the final note, complete with jazz hands.

 **173\. Profound**

"There are those who lead, those who follow, and then there's people like us, Tweek, who just watch the silly parade go by."

 **174\. Walk**

Pip knows it's ridiculous and immature, but for the first time in his life, he feels powerful walking down the school hallway, Damien's hand holding his own and their friends around them, all chattering with each other.

 **175\. Justice**

The one thing that could bring a Brit and a Frenchie together was their passionate desire for justice in the world.

 **176\. Close**

"Outta sight, outta mind," Craig mumbles to himself as he shuts the Death Wish Coffee into the very back of the pantry (Tweek claiming they should at least keep it in the house for when his parents come over).

 **177\. Heal**

"Why is there so much _pain_?!" Damien shouts, banging his head into the table as Pip prepares a band-aid, saying, "Papercuts are truly the ninja of cuts; swift, but filled with power."

 **178\. Clueless**

"You see, this is _exactly_ why I'm with Christophe, Phillip—he knows how to control himself," Gregory explains to his friend before continuing, "Most men are like dogs—you have to clean them and feed them and they're just like these nervous creatures that jump and slobber all over you; Christophe is nothing like that…well, except for the cleaning part, that _is_ kind of my job now that I think about it."

 **179\. Morphine**

"I love ya, Tweekie…I love ya _soooooo_ much…yer—yer so cute an' fuzzy, dude…babe, how come the room's all spinny?"

 **180\. Change**

"He hasn't changed me, Chris, I'm still the same person I was when I met him—sure, we're together now and I watch out for him and I have to check with him before leaving the house most days since apparently I dress too scary and yeah, I've also been cooking more often, as well as learning how to cook in the first place and okay, so maybe he taught me that having friends and someone who will always be there for you is—oh, my God, he _did_ change me, that little British prick!"

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory and Christophe have 104 days of summer vacation, Tweek has the jimmy legs in his sleep, and Damien comes to a realization.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild mentions of sex.**

* * *

 **181\. Doll**

"Never—call—me— _zat_ —again," Christophe practically snarls at the newest pet name, gripping the collar of Gregory's collar tightly, his green eyes glowing with unbridled rage.

 **182\. Plasticine**

"This is _really_ good…" Tweek sighs, his eyes shutting and rolling the clay in his hands while Craig smirks to himself at his victorious idea for therapy.

 **183\. Bookstore**

"Ooh, shall we take a stop inside?" Pip asks, pointing to the building before Damien checks his watch and remarks, "Eh, we've got about five hours to kill, I suppose…oh, don't look at me like that, we all know you'll stay in there until I drag you out, weirdo."

 **184\. Easy**

"How dare—I'm not some _slag_ constantly looking for—!" Gregory shrieks as Christophe waves his hands frantically, trying to calm the other down with, "I am not insinuating _anything_ , I just assumed you'd done it and I wanted to know how it feels since I 'ave not!" before they both fall into an awkward silence, both blushing for different reasons.

 **185\. Fahrenheit**

"Jesus, it's below fifteen degrees—we'll freeze to death!" Tweek shouts, nuzzling more into Craig as the two stand at the bus stop, the latter murmuring a bored, "Nah…"

 **186\. Innocent**

Pip has a hard time understanding sexual jokes as he's nowhere near as dirty-minded as the rest of the group and is mocked by Damien for it constantly (despite that the demon finds the naivety kind of cute).

 **187\. Stitches**

"Ow—ow—ow— _ow_!" Christophe whines before Gregory hisses, "Oh, stop being a baby, you've had worse than this."

 **188\. Never**

"Craig, if we ever break up again, would we still be able to be friends?" Tweek asks, only for Craig to answer immediately, "That's _never_ going to happen, Tweek…and we weren't actually going out when we 'broke-up' the first time, y'know."

 **189\. Reality**

"He is a demon—the son of Satan, no less—…why would he want to spend his immortality with someone like me?"

 **190\. Puppy**

After many months of hinting and then much begging and pleading, Christophe finally gives into Gregory's demand for a dog; it turns out, their precious dachshund is mostly attached to Christophe, who dotes on her repeatedly, and their German Shepherd is Gregory's "best mate" as he refers to him.

 **191\. Fighter**

"Tweek, hon, you are the strongest person I've ever met in my life…I don't just respect you, I _admire_ you."

 **192\. Meaning**

"Making people happy is my purpose in life, Damien," Pip tells his boyfriend before giving his hand a squeeze and adding, "Especially you."

 **193\. Capital**

"Everything I learned in life, I learned from watching _Animaniacs_ ," Christophe explains as they plan their road trip, "And Wakko Warner says 'And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay, they have wonderful clam chowder'; do not question Wakko Warner, Gregory."

 **194\. String**

"Agh!—No way, man!" Tweek shrieks, scrambling backwards into Craig's arms after Clyde's suggestion he use the string and door trick to get his stubborn loose tooth out.

 **195\. Almost**

His hand is there—right there—just waiting for Damien to take it; Damien raises his own, hovering slightly over the other's before returning to his own lap with a silent sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Christophe educates Gregory on the importance of cartoons, Tweek has a loose tooth problem, and Pip is a literature egghead.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Slight angst and mild mentions of sex.**

* * *

 **196\. Heart**

The first and only time Christophe and Gregory ever break up during their relationship, Christophe lies in his room, finally confiding to his mother after weeks of isolation from everyone, "I now know what stupeed love songs and dumb romantic movies mean, mother; my heart feels like eet is cracked and breaking apart—it hurts so much…more zan I ever thought eet could…"

 **197\. Desire**

"I'm ready," Tweek states in a firm voice, eyes wide and focused on Craig, making the other tremble uncharacteristically.

 **198\. Rhyme**

"How about…'there was once a whore from Nantucket—'" Damien begins, only for Pip to interrupt, "That's a limerick, not a rhyme…and that's horribly inappropriate to boot."

 **199\. Sky**

"Chris…just look at that," Gregory says slightly stunned, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder as they both take a moment on the top of the building's roof to stare at the oranges, the pinks, the reds, and even the purples marking overhead, all enhanced by the setting sun in the distance.

 **200\. Sheets**

"Who the _hell_ does that in someone else's bed?!" Tweek shrieks at the two guilty mercenaries after confessing their embarrassing misdeed, Craig standing nearby and trying to hide his laughter.

 **201\. Plastic**

It takes time for Damien to learn how to make grand gestures where Pip is concerned; still, even during their time in high school, when he's put in charge of the candygrams, Pip's smile almost hurts as Damien runs to his side of the classroom, handing him an assortment and saying, "Four for you, Phillip Pirrup—you go, Phillip Pirrup!—...oh, and none for Eric Cartman, bye!" before quickly exiting the classroom.

 **202\. Cross**

"I don't know…Jesus 'as never really pissed me off ze way God does…at least Jesus went through some sheet to get us to pray to 'im, right?"

 **203\. Cheshire**

"Craig…Craig, I mean it, stop doing that, you're freaking me out!" Tweek screeches as his boyfriend grins like a cat eying up its saucer of milk, enjoying the sight of Tweek trying to reach the top of the shelf, giving Craig a rather nice… _view_.

 **204\. Wild**

"Oh, sure, myself and Damien play Leather Dungeon Surprise every night," Pip jokes, while everyone in the group suddenly goes quiet, especially Damien with a violent blush of surprise, until Christophe asks, "Okay, did anybody else's mind just go to a really scary place?"

 **205\. Message**

"Tell your employer, we've got a little message for him," Gregory states, towering over the trembling underling before his partner continues, "Oui—knock on our door and zere will be 'ell to pay; quite simple, no?"

 **206\. Watercolour**

Tweek is not very good with art (shaky hands, of course), but he does find simply watching Craig paint a nice picture of Stark's pond to be oddly relaxing, even with the slight wisps of cold wind every so often ruffling his shirt.

 **207\. Kitten**

"My dad is so going kill you for this," Damien claims, his voice deadpan, but his eyes bright and delighted as he picks up the white cat in his arms, its red satin bow pressing against his face.

 **208\. Odd**

"You're certainly the odd, little duck," Gregory remarks with an affectionate smile, his head in Christophe's lap before the latter responds with a fond scoff and a grin, "Oh, right, and _you're_ the normal one, beetch?"

 **209\. Glue**

"You guys are stuck together like glue, dude," Clyde tells Craig, arm around his shoulder, trying to convince him his fight with Tweek would blow over soon.

 **210\. Candle**

"My sweet love, you know I understand that you have business to take care of and I accept your demonic qualities with a full heart…but I must say, it's quite a bother to light all those candles in order to summon you, don't you think?"

* * *

 **A/N: Christophe bonds with his mother, Clyde is a supportive BFF, and Damien gets a pet.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Slight angst, mild language, and mild mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **211\. Seashells**

"Zhe zells zeashells down by ze zeazhore—goddammit, why do I let you talk me into that sheet?!" Christophe shouts as Gregory cackles shamelessly, falling onto the couch in hysterics.

 **212\. Newspaper**

"It's all there in black and white—'cows score a touchdown, courtesy of number sixteen, Craig Tucker,'" Tweek states proudly before Craig drones back, "Yeah, and the other team scored, like, _seven_ of their touchdowns, babe."

 **213\. Always**

Damien knew Pip forgave him for being an asshole from when they were kids or even for when they first got sent back to Earth, especially since they were now fully grown up; and yet, he'd never be able to shake the feelings of guilt over his actions and the absolute gratitude he felt for Pip for willing to see past his shortcomings.

 **214\. Daffodil**

Christophe tries to hide the smile from his mother as they plant the lovely yellow roses in the garden together (for one of the first times in his life spending quality time with each other)—he'll have to thank Gregory for his suggestion to combine things each of them love; his mother, the pretty things and he, dirt.

 **215\. Arms**

The best, most efficient way for Tweek to calm down is to have Craig enfolding him into a hug, making him feel instantly safe.

 **216\. Phoenix**

Damien was the one who felt reborn by his experiences with Pip and their friends, like a firebird, rising from his ashes of bad attitude and isolation; deep down, Pip felt the same, knowing he wasn't the same passive, naïve person everyone remembered him to be.

 **217\. Early**

Seeing Christophe's not-quite-awake face that morning smiling lazily at him, the sunlight streaming in past the curtains as they lie together, Gregory suddenly realizes this is the moment he's been waiting months and months for—to ask Chris to spend the rest of his life with him.

 **218\. Camera**

"Do you fellers mind if I snap a little picture for the yearbook?" Butters asks Craig and Tweek who have practically set up camp near the hors d'oeuvres table at prom.

 **219\. Fair**

"Damien, that's not very fair of you," Pip points out, while Damien grumbles back, "I'm being completely fair; I get my way and they don't get turned into a snail...where's the problem here?!"

 **220\. Flash**

One moment Gregory's hand is slipping from the edge of the roof and gravity overtaking him—the next, he is in Christophe's arms, their enemies bloodied and dead all around the roof as Christophe whispers breathlessly, "You're okay…you're okay, mon Cherie."

 **221\. Side**

"Donovan, you said they'd like it!" Gregory exclaims furiously at Clyde, pointing at the newly placed "yaoi" art they'd put up of Tweek and Craig for Valentine's Day on the side of the school building; said couple stands near, Tweek's hands covering his entire face and Craig's eyes shut in quiet frustration as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

 **222\. Dangle**

"Sorry, pipsqueak," Damien says, voice genuine, as he finally glances up to see Pip hanging from his ankle by the wire only a foot above him before the other replies with a sigh, arms folded, "I know, Damien."

 **223.** **Lady**

Gregory wonders to himself if Christophe would still love him, even if he were a woman; then, he decides that possibility is pretty high considering Christophe refers to him as acting like a woman and fondly calling him "princess" in French almost every day.

 **224.** **Weave**

"How do you get your hair to do that, anyways?" Craig asks, hands lightly playing with Tweek's blond hair, while the other replies, "Stress hair-pulling…that's one way."

 **225.** **Soundproof**

While Satan and his son were having a heated argument over giving Damien more of his powers back, Pip was very grateful the Devil's lair was so huge—he was able to be in an area so far from them that he couldn't hear a thing—it didn't make it any less easy to think about the two fighting, though.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory chooses his moment to propose, Clyde and Gregory embarrasses the school's favorite couple on accident, and we hear some angsty stuff about Dip. xD**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language and mild violence.**

* * *

 **226.** **Fence**

"Mm, I'm thinking soup, but—" Gregory inhales sharply before continuing, "—they only have bisque and I'm _really_ uneasy with bisque, I don't know why," while Christophe sits across from him, hand holding his bored expression up as he wishes they'd just ordered take-out rather than come to a stupid restaurant.

 **227.** **Skeleton**

"My mom says you should be eating more," Craig says, standing on Tweek's doorstep with a huge assortment of small plastic containers in his arms, housing a casserole, mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad.

 **228.** **Trace**

"…what the actual hell are you doing?" Damien asks when he wakes up to see Pip in the middle of connecting the little freckles along his pale arms with a small marker.

 **229.** **Memory**

Gregory will never forget the day he met Christophe in that small corner of the classroom, the latter looking so lonely and upset; Christophe will never forget Gregory being the only one to go up to him, stick out his hand, and say, "Hello, my name is Gregory, what's yours?"

 **230.** **Universe**

"You're my universe, dude," Craig says, nuzzling against Tweek's face only to hear the other boy giggle with a bright blush and reply, "That's pretty gay, Craig."

 **231.** **Pewter**

At the sound of Pip's foster mother scolding at him over neglecting his chores again, Damien fights the urge to stab her with the knife on the counter that's only a foot from him; after all, Pip loves Nadine and would be very angry with Damien if he hurt her.

 **232.** **Halloween**

When Gregory, face covered in skeleton-like make-up and wearing a modest suit, goes to pick Christophe up to go to the Halloween party, he is mildly started to see him still dressed casually; upon asking why he wasn't in costume, Christophe nonchalantly pulls his jacket back a bit to reveal a sticky "Hello, my name is…" name-tag with "God, that faggot beetch" written on it.

 **233.** **Music**

"That's not music, that's trash," Craig states as he shoves Cartman's head straight into the fat boy's own locker, having only find Cartman's mix-video on YouTube of Tweek's unintelligible shrieks matched up to a hard beat.

 **234.** **Cousin**

"I'm glad you didn't get jealous of Estella, Damien—after all, we're no longer interested in each other," Pip says, curling Damien's arm closer to him as they walk back to their hotel in England before Damien suddenly glances down at him, eyes wide as he asks, "Wait, I thought that was your cousin or something—she's your _ex_?!"

 **235.** **Pendulum**

As the two swing, clutching onto the rope and each other desperately and aiming for the window on the other side, Gregory remarks to his partner, "I just wanted a nice, quiet night at home, but no, Nosey has to open the damn email and see what's inside!"

 **236.** **Law**

"Gay marriage is legalized, aren't you guys excited?!" Clyde shrieks, flailing his arms around while Tweek and Craig exchange a similar, but bored glance before the latter replies, "Okay, then hopefully everyone will stop talking about it, 'cause it's _annoying as fuck_ to keep hearing about it every five minutes."

 **237.** **Nightingale**

It _really_ doesn't surprise Damien that someone with a lovely speaking voice like Pip also happened to have a beautiful singing voice.

 **238.** **Keel**

"I love this movie," Gregory says, curled up next to Christophe as they watch the men and women try to escape the capsized ship, the intensity making the couple hold onto each other a bit tighter.

 **239.** **Second**

Clyde is at first jealous that Craig spends less and less time with him once Tweek becomes his boyfriend; however, seeing his best friend smiling more often and blushing when Tweek gives him a wave good-bye before going off to his shift at the coffeehouse, Clyde ultimately decides that his best friend's happiness is way more important than tossing a stupid football around for an hour.

 **240.** **Silk**

"What?" Damien growls at the group of Asian girls staring at him as he gently braids Pip's hair, his pointy black nails easily slipping through and around the well-kept blond mane, while Pip only gives a light smile and a blush, causing the group of girls to all sigh dreamily at the couple.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory is a picky-eater, Tweek and Craig could care less about gay marriage, and the Asian girls have moved to Pip and Damien.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**

 **Just wanted to say a special thanks on here to my star reviewer ScaryBones, you have helped with my motivation and inspiration! And to answer the Guest, thank you for your review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild language, mild angst, and mild mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **241.** **Fold**

After weeks of hard tension from their overscheduled workload, Gregory and Christophe end up in one of their biggest arguments they've ever faced…which turned out to be over which is the better way to fold butter bread—they both eventually get the stupidity of the fight and end up laughing their asses off instead, effectively alleviating the tension.

 **242.** **Moss**

"O-Okay, moss always points to civilization, so we've j-just gotta—ngh—find that and we'll…Craig?" Tweek asks, glancing around the small area, while his boyfriend silently climbs up a tree with ease to get a better view.

 **243.** **Prologue**

When Pip agreed to Satan's deal to teach Damien about love and friendship (in exchange for his own life), the little British chap never could have imagined he would be as happy as he is now.

 **244.** **Epilogue**

"What happened to you?!" Gregory asks, running over to his friend, watching in awe as his injuries slowly closed up and were healed as Christophe responds, almost casually, "I died—heh, guess I can cross zat off my bucket li—", before he is suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the British boy.

 **245.** **Bubblegum**

For a little while, Tweek has a habit of chewing gum every day as a way to control his twitches—Craig asks one day what flavor the gum is, but without waiting for an answer, kisses Tweek hard, and upon pulling away, Craig reveals the gum in his own teeth before chewing on it himself; needless to say, Tweek stops chewing gum after that since the very sight of a package of it makes him blush.

 **246.** **Bully**

Usually, Pip was a very mild-mannered young man—but with his second chance at life, he made it very clear that he had no patience for bullies anymore and if he ever saw Damien trying to order someone around because he wasn't getting what he wanted, Pip immediately put a stop to it.

 **247.** **Comical**

"Is your name Google?" Gregory asks, plopping himself down in Christophe's lap, the Frenchman giving him a quizzical look before Gregory continues, "Because you have everything I'm searching for~" complete with a saucy wink—in the next second, he is pushed off Christophe's lap.

 **248.** **Dare**

Craig knows it means nothing—that Tweek has absolutely zero interest in women and Bebe is perfectly happy with Clyde—but he can't help the slight eye twitch he makes when the two blondes kiss each other chastely during the truth or dare game.

 **249.** **Step**

Damien feels like he's going to fall over any second with how Pip is dancing with him so wildly on the floor and yet, the beaming smile on his boyfriend's face, eyes sparkling with happiness, he tells himself he can live with one more song…or _five_ more…

 **250.** **Face**

"Christophe, I never hear you complimenting him; he's your boyfriend, you should be saying nice things about him!" Christophe's mother states firmly at the dinner table; her son blinks at her before glancing over at Gregory, stating with an awkward smile, "You 'ave a face…" before turning back to his mother. "Is zat good?"

 **251.** **Epidemic**

"Jesus, what the hell happened here?!" Tweek shrieks, grabbing onto Craig in horror as they make their way down the hallway, filled with their broken-hearted male classmates, while Craig replies, "Just keep walking, dude…"

 **252.** **Belt**

"Damien, I _know_ this is your doing!" Pip shouts from his ransacked bedroom, positively bubbling with an unusual rage as he continues to yell (knowing the demon was probably snickering from his hiding spot and could hear him perfectly), "Remember our little talk about privacy—well, stealing people's clothes falls _right_ under that category!"

 **253\. Taste**

Usually, his Gregory was a man of the more elegant or fantastical music, like the classics or showtunes; the day Christophe sees Gregory pull up to their driveway, the blond jumping out of the car, shouting over the loud speakers that were blasting Metallica, "You were right, this _is_ great after a bad day!", he's unsure if this is a good change.

 **254.** **Dust**

Tweek knew a fair number of things about Craig that most people didn't know; one of his favorites was that Craig actually had a cute kitten-like sneeze—understandably the first time Tweek heard it and started to gush, Craig made him swear that he would never tell anyone, lest his reputation as a badass get somehow tarnished.

 **255.** **Fashion**

"This is mine now," Damien decides, placing the zebra-striped cap on his head as he stands in front of the mirror, Pip unable to help his giggles at the sight of his old hat from the town's metrosexual craze sitting almost proudly on his boyfriend's head.

* * *

 **A/N: In which we see a little aftermath of the movie for our mercenaries, Creek sees the aftermath from this past season's misunderstandings, and...Damien finds a gayass hat that he falls in love with.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like! Leave a review for every chapter! Enjoy yourself! Because I will read them all! It makes me happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild mentions of violence and mild language.**

* * *

 **256.** **Vengeance**

It would be so easy to stalk off into the darkness in search of the bastards who'd hurt his Gregory, but right now, for tonight, Christophe needs to stay home in order to heal his partner's wounds and provide him the comfort he requires, even without the other requesting it.

 **257.** **Cream**

"No—ngh—we have to get Strawberry because that's technically got fruit in it, so it's healthy," Tweek explains, pointing at the frozen treat, before Craig replies, leaning his folded arms over their shopping cart, "I don't…think that's a real thing, babe…"

 **258.** **World**

"You know something, Pip?" Damien says as they lean over the railing on the ferry, heading to Ellis Island on their theatre trip to New York, their friends around them pointing at this and that, talking excitedly; Pip replies, "What, Damien?" before the other states with a small smile, "…the world is kinda cool, huh?"

 **259.** **Even**

"Hey, do you want to know why girls always walk in odd numbers?" Gregory asks Christophe, who gives a shrug, replying, "No, what are you—" "—because they _can't_ _even_!" Gregory interrupts in a high-pitched girly voice before laughing at his own joke, while Christophe just stares at him dully.

 **260.** **Mischief**

Playing videogames was usually Craig and Tweek's go-to activity when they wanted to hang out or spend time together, even way into their adulthood; not just for the familiarity or that they were both a great team—Craig with his boldness for defeating enemies and Tweek's great strategy plans—but it became a fun competition when they played 2-player to see who could sneak a kiss in to distract the other long enough for them to steal a win.

 **261.** **Bite**

"Oh, shit, pipsqueak, I'm sorry, I didn't…mean to…" Damien's apology for biting into Pip's lower lip while they were snogging slowly trails off as Pip stares at him, an uncharacteristic fire in his eyes as he licks his lower lip before practically lunging himself at Damien and fiercely reconnecting their lips.

 **262.** **Fan**

"Sorry, Wakko was basically one of his childhood heroes, Mr. Harnell," Gregory apologizes to the amused voice-actor that is signing the DVD box for Christophe while trying to hold up said speechless and star-struck boyfriend.

 **263.** **Free**

Tweek feels as though he is keeping Craig away from experiencing other relationships, keeping him all to himself from the time they were kids; when he finally admits this fear, Craig explains with ease that if he'd wanted to leave, he would have already done so.

 **264.** **May**

"April showers bring May flowers," Pip hums happily to himself, taking a moment to sniff a nearby cluster of tulips while Damien swears up a storm nearby, a legion of bees chasing after the demon angrily.

 **265.** **Roll**

"So…you've been a secret geek all along?" Gregory asks, rather amused as he stares at a pink-faced Christophe sitting in the basement with his D&D group, the latter wanting to swallow the twenty-sided die and choke to death rather than explain just how he'd gotten into this gaming circle.

 **266\. Rage**

"Hey, you say something about my boyfriend's hat again and I'll kick your ass!" Tweek shrieks fiercely at the group of kids only a year older than him, while Christophe calmly picks him up, dragging him off so that the poor kid doesn't hurt himself—Craig would probably kick _his_ ass if he let Tweek get hurt, no matter the reason.

 **267.** **Hypocrite**

" _So_ not," Damien scoffs at his equally unimpressed boyfriend, arms folded and nose in the air as he continues, "Just because I do one thing and say another, that doesn't mean I'm a hypocrite."

 **268.** **Father**

Edward, Gregory's father, is one of the biggest jokesters Christophe has ever met—always making wry comments, giving friendly slaps on the back of everybody, always with a smile on his face—almost the exact opposite of his cold and business-like wife; he'd never admit it out loud, but deep down, Christophe sometimes, especially after his marriage to Gregory, feels a bit proud being able to call such an incredible man "dad".

 **269.** **Blur**

"Holyfuckingshitsomeonejustsawameteorweareallgonnadie!" Tweek screeches, rushing past Craig who quietly turns the page of his newspaper before casually getting up to go find his panicked boyfriend.

 **270.** **Sanctuary**

The one place Damien found himself the most home was Pip's bedroom; the walls colors were nice and calming, the bed pleasantly soft, and mostly, Pip was usually in there.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Gregory's awful jokes only get worse, Tweek defends his boyfriend, and Damien experiences Spring for the first time.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you'd like to, please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mentions of death, mentions of narcotics, and mild mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **271.** **Hero**

Gregory was physically stronger than most people thought, but with his brilliant rush of adrenaline and determination to save his partner, he carried Christophe out of the building on his back as though he were a fireman, praying he could get help in time.

 **272.** **Shatter**

"Why are you making us take the heat for this?" Craig asks from the door of the house he and Tweek are currently standing in front of, looking irritated as Clyde responds from a nearby bush, "Nobody's gonna get that mad at the gay couple for breaking a window—you guys are practically celebrities!"

 **273.** **Devil**

"Okay…I will totally buy you this fiddle for your birthday, but I have one condition," Damien states as they stand in the music shop, while Pip replies curiously, "What's that?"; Damien suddenly grins mischievously before glancing at him and answering, "You must learn how to play…'The Devil Went Down to Georgia'."

 **274.** **Accent**

It frustrates Gregory to no end that of all the different accents he can do, his French is absolutely _terrible_.

 **275.** **Aftermath**

"Wait, did I win?" Craig asks himself as he pokes his head out from behind the haystack, surveying the damage and not noticing his looming boyfriend cocking the paintball gun right behind him, ready to fire.

 **276.** **Artificial**

Although he hated it, Damien had grown very good at faking smiles, pretending to be happy so he could be left alone even though he usually felt miserable; Pip was one of the first to get him to smile genuinely without even realizing it.

 **277.** **Toothpaste**

"Gregory, you don't need to get every last—" Christophe begins before shutting his mouth quickly considering the death glare his boyfriend was giving him…only slightly less threatening since he was holding toothpaste in his hands, but still quite frightening.

 **278.** **Gone**

It was a painful day when Craig's poor guinea pig couldn't lift his legs; Tweek went with Craig's family to have the poor creature put to sleep, making sure to hold his boyfriend's hand, give Strip his own kiss good-bye on the forehead, and then allowed Craig the time to be alone and work through the loss.

 **279.** **Weep**

"What's—what's wrong with me?" Damien asks, wiping the liquid away from his eyes in confusion, while Pip struggles to explain why Damien's reveal about a lack of a mother made him feel so sad.

 **280.** **Field**

Getting high with his partner hadn't really been a part of Gregory's plans for the day, but as he allowed his mind to take a backseat for once and his inhibitions wavered, he could tell the drug was affecting Christophe as well when the other whispers as they lay sprawled out on the grass together, heads touching, "I love you, Gregory…you make me feel like a person…nobody else makes me feel like you do…"

 **281.** **Thunder**

"Don't worry, Craig, we're nice and safe in here," Tweek comforts his trembling boyfriend sweetly, facing his own fear of the storm in order to give Craig piece of mind; fortunately, he doesn't notice the slight smile on Craig's face, the other boy happy to see his plan was working.

 **282.** **Punctual**

"Why isn't everybody here yet?" Pip asks, looking confused as he glances around Patty Nelson's house before Damien replies, "Because you made us get here at seven—no one shows up to a party on time, pipsqueak."

 **283.** **Citrus**

The moment Christophe walks in the door, the lemony-fresh scent hits his nostrils and he makes a hissing sound, shielding his face like a vampire caught in sunlight; Gregory merely rolls his eyes from the couch, stating, "I just did some spring cleaning, stop with the histrionics."

 **284.** **Believe**

"Believing and imagining are two different things, right?" Craig asks as the two chill on a bench together (holding hands, of course) before Tweek replies, "Well, sure…then they—ngh—would have called it "Believeland" instead of Imaginationland, right?"

 **285.** **Damned**

"So…they're like Persephone and Hades, per say?" Vampir asks Gregory curiously as they watch from a short distance as Damien uses his powers to make small flames dance artistically around him and his boyfriend, Pip grinning at the sight and clapping his hands together.

* * *

 **A/N: In which Christophe tells Greg how he feels, Creek is in a paintball fight, and Damien buys Pip a fiddle on one condition.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you would like**!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own South park nor any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mentions of anxiety/panic attacks and mild mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **286.** **Breathe**

Gregory knows Christophe has grown to see Tweek as something of a little brother, such as always watching out for him, and he also knows that there is absolutely nothing between them; and yet, he can't quite shove down the ridiculous feeling of jealousy when Tweek is able to help Christophe through a panic attack (seeing as Tweek knows all about them), the spiky-haired blond repeating gently, "Just breathe in and out, in and out, dude…"

 **287\. Year**

"So, wait, is it your parents silver anniversary—or wait, no, maybe it's bronze?" Tweek asks, squinting his eyes at his laptop in confusion before Craig replies, "It's something we have to show up for, that's all I know."

 **288.** **Flutter**

"Sometimes he makes my heart flutter," Pip sighs to himself with a smile, while Christophe blinks in confusion, asking, "Wait, zen 'ow can your 'eart keep beating if he makes it fly away, I don't understand…?"

 **289.** **Rose**

The being drags itself out of the open grave, covered from head to toe in dirt, moaning and groaning as it wraps its hands around Gregory's neck, teeth gnashing threateningly near his left ear; Gregory simply responds without looking up from his blueprints of the graveyard, "Mole, please, we have work to do, you can goof around later."

 **290.** **Scream**

In a haunted house attraction, shrieks of terror were quite common, but Craig knew his Tweek's scream so well, he had no trouble rushing through the maze and locating his boyfriend; upon finding him and wrapping his arms around the trembling figure, Tweek says, "I was wrong…I'm not ready for this stuff yet…"

 **291.** **Ace**

"So, you gonna write a story about me, Ace?" Damien smirks as Pip gives an amused glare at him from behind his computer screen where he is trying to work, mumbling out, "You'll see…"

 **292.** **Masquerade**

The last thing Christophe wanted to do was go to a _ball_ of all things, but seeing Gregory in his well-crafted outfit and dazzling mask, he asks without thinking, "So you're going to teach me how to dance to zis sheet, right?"

 **293.** **Hypochondriac**

Tweek is amazed that Craig puts up with swabbing his throat when he thinks he's getting sick or monitoring his heart rate if he's having a super stressful week to make sure he doesn't have a heart attack.

 **294.** **Contact**

It shouldn't come as a huge surprise that Damien wasn't used to physical contact, especially the pleasant kind; Pip, as usual, was the one to change that, what with his hand-holding, hugs, and especially all that cuddling…not that Damien was complaining, of course.

 **295.** **Promise**

Most people thought that Gregory would be the one to cry at his wedding; rather, he held a prideful air about him, delighting in the fact that he and his partner of how many years were pledging their lives to one another—however, no one saw it coming that Christophe would actually be the one to burst out into happy, sentimental tears as Gregory said his vows.

 **296.** **Lament**

"I still miss him a lot…but I think he'd approve of Dot, huh?" Craig asks, his voice vulnerable as he holds the baby guinea pig in his hands; Tweek gives a small nod and smile, relieved to see that Craig was starting to accept Stripe's passing.

 **297.** **Flinch**

Damien's temper tantrums improve the longer he's on earth, becoming less and less because when Damien suddenly snaps, ready to let out a burst of his powers, he sees Pip flinch a bit in fear and feels the anger slowly seep out of his system, not wanting to scare his boyfriend.

 **298.** **Owl**

"A Whiskered Screech, that's the one I'd want to own," Gregory says as he and Christophe watch yet another Harry Potter weekend; Christophe asks, "Wait, why do you want that particular—" "—don't ask, I have my reasons," Gregory answers, waving him off and cuddling him closer.

 **299.** **Chime**

Craig stares at the windchime in front of him for a good fifteen minutes, weighing his options; some people found them incredibly relaxing when they lightly chimed in the wind, while others were annoyed by the constant ringing—so how the hell would Tweek feel about them?

 **300.** **Admit**

"I…I really…it's just so hard to—" Damien's cut off by Pip's hand cupping his cheek as the latter replies with a loving smile, "It's okay, dear, you say it whenever you're ready—I can wait."

* * *

 **A/N: In which Christophe has fun pretending to be a zombie, Craig gets a new pet, and Pip begins to write a story.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like! And wow, holy crap, I've reached 300 of these! Who woulda thought?**


End file.
